To be kissed or not to be kissed?
by oatmealclairepie
Summary: Lily Luna and Scorpius are at a Quidditch after-party. What happens when one of them has too much Firewhiskey? R&R! (I suck at summaries)


To be kissed, or not be kissed?

A/N: Lame title, but it's the best I could do right now. Read and Review!

"THREE CHEERS FOR SCORPIUS MALFOY!" someone from the crowded common room shouted over the noise. They all cheered.

Ravenclaw had just won the Quidditch Cup, and Scorpius, Seeker, had caught the Snitch with a sprained wrist.

Lily Luna Potter pushed her way to the front where Scorpius was getting clapped on the back.

"Hi." She murmured, low enough for him to hear her. He turned to the slim redhead.

"Hello, Lils." He said. She didn't notice the slight slur in his voice. "Care for a drink?" He raised a cup and gestured to the kegs next to him.

"Sure, why not." She said, shrugging. He got her one, and handed it to her as they went to sit on the sofa before the dancing started.

She took a swig of the drink and spat it out.

"This is fire whiskey, Scorp!" He looked at her, and she saw the drunkenness in his face.

"Oh, Merlin. How many have you had?" She demanded. He ignored the question.

"You're bloody pretty, Lils." He said, giggling. She groaned and took away his cup.

"Scorpius," she said firmly, "go hop in the shower and brush your teeth. You'll feel better and the party will be here when you get back.

He frowned like a toddler.

"But I already feel good." He pouted. Lily Luna rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow you won't. A shower will help that nasty hangover you're gonna have.' He laughed, apparently not hearing what she said.

Lily Luna decided to stop arguing with her drunk friend and grabbed his arm, dragging him down to the prefect bathroom. She glanced in, and saw no one in there. She pulled him in and sat him down on the side of the huge tub.

"Stay." She commanded. He nodded his blonde head and started humming.

Lily Luna ran the taps, soap and water, and waited for it to fill. Once it was about waist deep for a six foot tall boy, she pushed Scorpius in.

He fell in, and came up spluttering and gasping for air.

"And _that _is for getting drunk." she whispered to herself as she watched him.

He looked at her, a devilish twinkled in his eye. In a flash he grabbed her wrist and dragged her in.

She surfaced, panting.

"Scor-"

He cut her off by pulling her to him and kissing her.

She could taste the alcohol on his breath, and mint.

Yum.

She realized what she was doing and pulled away, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You're drunk, Scorpius! Don't kiss a girl you don't actually like!" She climbed out of the tub and ran out, leaving him alone and confused.

The next morning Lily Luna kept to herself, not talking to anyone much and avoiding the common room as much as possible for fear of running into Scorpius. But later she would have to do her homework, so she resolutely decided to do the brave thing: go to the library where there was little chance of running into him, he liked doing his essays and such in the common room where he could be easily distracted.

Idiot.

Lily Luna shook her head to clear it, and set about to get her essay started and finished before lunch. She pulled out her parchment, quill, and a few books and notes, and got to work.

An hour later, she was three paragraphs in when footsteps alerted her. They weren't just any footsteps, they were _his. _She knew his step, she'd listened to it plenty of times before.

"Hi, Lils." A voice whispered behind her.

She tensed and refused to look.

"What?" She hissed, bending over her parchment but not working anymore.

Scorpius sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about last night." He murmured. His face was drawn, pale and he had bags under his eyes.

She snorted sarcastically, while hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Sorry doesn't exactly fix it."

He nodded.

"I know, I know. And you were right."

She rolled her eyes and turned the page of her book, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"And?" She asked, the tears welling up in her eyes.

He was going to apologize for kissing her because he didn't like her.

"And I want you to know that I did nothing wrong when I kissed you." He finished.

She turned to look at him, shock spreading over her face.

"What?" She whispered, face drained.

He smirked.

"I like you. So I should be allowed to kiss you."

He leaned in for a kiss, and she gladly obliged. Her head was in the clouds and her heart was soaring.

She didn't finish her essay that morning.

**_fin. _**

A/N: Cute? Horrible? Gag me? Send me a review! J


End file.
